Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying information by a browser.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique for providing help information about a printer driver. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-58539 discloses a technique for displaying a print condition setting screen of a printer driver from a help screen.